


【双胡】小意外

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 胡建鑫失去抑制剂的发情期。
Relationships: Hu "iBoy" Xian-Zhao/Hu"Maestro"Jian-Xin
Kudos: 4





	【双胡】小意外

**Author's Note:**

> 昭鑫  
> 国际三禁  
> ABO前提  
> Alpha！胡显昭/Omega！胡建鑫

小腹缓慢升起的热度和潮湿感的袭来提醒了胡建鑫，他的发情期即将到来。算一算日子，这次有些提前了。以前的发情期他都是靠抑制剂度过的，一针下去神清气爽。不过抑制剂对人体的损害也不能忽视，不管是alpha还是omega，只要多次使用必定会引起发情期的紊乱甚至更严重的副作用。  
每月一次的使用频率带来的积累效果已经初见端倪，比如这次日期的提前。胡建鑫也不是不知道抑制剂的负面作用，但他离不开抑制剂。作为职业选手，良好的身体状况和精神状况是发挥稳定的前提，第二性别不能成为他训练和比赛的障碍。  
有时候他很羡慕beta，没有发情期，不会受到信息素的影响，高效而精准，多么适合电子竞技的性别。事与愿违，胡建鑫在16岁的时候分化为omega。身边的人都觉得这个结果似乎是注定的，依他软绵绵的性格，如果分化成alpha才令人吃惊。  
从分化到现在，胡建鑫通过肉体欲望发泄度过发情期的次数屈指可数。临时标记的方式让他有点反感，在腺体上留下其他alpha的信息素暗示着从属关系，即使那是短暂的。他对发情期无法反抗，甚至有些惧意。害怕身体失控，害怕思维混乱，害怕高热和潮湿，害怕无力和战栗，害怕发情期所带来的一切反应。那太过庞大，仿佛一场凶猛的海啸要将他淹没，直到第二天浑身乏力地醒来，体力的流失让他感受到无能为力的虚弱。抑制剂从此成为了胡建鑫的必备品，在家里，在基地，甚至在身上。  
人算不如天算，过度依赖抑制剂的后果已经开始作用了。日期的提前让胡建鑫有点局促不安，此刻他身上并没有携带抑制剂，唯一的解决方法正在他寝室的抽屉里。但他现在还在lpl年会上，与众多选手们有说有笑、插科打诨。  
聊天说笑的声音、现场播放的音乐、碗筷碰撞的声响混杂成一个巨大的球，在胡建鑫脑子里以五倍的音量碰撞尖叫着，将他的思维搅成一团乱麻。好在VG的队友们照常吃吃喝喝，没人发现他绷紧的神情和略显局促的动作。  
后颈腺体传来的肿胀感已经无法忽视，胡建鑫捕捉到空气中一丝丝柑橘味，那是属于他的信息素。他暗自庆幸着场内的热闹，alpha、omega不在少数，因为情绪调动导致的信息素外泄让整个大厅都弥漫着淡淡的混合信息素味，掩盖了他那不甚特殊的柑橘香气。  
趁着空档，胡建鑫去了卫生间一趟，往脸上泼了点凉水，脑子终于清醒了一点。不过物理降温并不能起多大作用，他真正需要的还是那一管小小的针剂。  
正当他用沾了水的手摸上后颈的时候，胡显昭进来了。小个子的男孩瞟了他一眼，就进隔间去了。胡建鑫顿时舒了口气，希望微红的脸颊没有出卖他。到目前为止，他还是对自己的自控力挺有自信的，毕竟没有一个人发现他的不对劲。  
在不正常体温的煎熬下，胡建鑫终于挺过了年会，一颗躁动不安的心早已飘向抽屉里的解药。经过仿佛一百年的返途时间，他终于回到了基地。  
即使内心火急火燎，胡建鑫还是不能表现出一点异常，防止队里的小年轻们因为他而引起不必要的麻烦。说到底alpha和omega之间的天生吸引太过强劲，还是小心为好。  
像平常一样打开门进去，关上门的一瞬间胡建鑫三步并两步冲到抽屉前，急忙拉开——  
抑制剂不见了。  
胡建鑫试图从胀热的大脑里寻找关于抑制剂的记忆，一通艰难的回忆后，他确定抑制剂是放在抽屉里的，并没有被拿出来过。  
一股令人颤抖的紧张伴随着热意蔓延至全身，他意识到自己正跌向一个不可预料的漩涡。在基地不使用抑制剂度过发情期，这个既定走向让他本就不甚清醒的脑子更加迷糊，所有思绪被生理反应扰乱了，只剩下一个念头：找人帮忙买。  
眩晕中划着手机，胡建鑫翻到常用联系人，打了过去。等待接通的时间好像被拉长了10倍，热度使汗水开始大量分泌，他的额发被打湿，贴在额头上。  
通话被挂断了，胡建鑫有点意外。一般来说胡显昭是不会拒接他的电话的，如今紧要关头反而被拒了。他倒在床上，连脱掉衣服的力气都使不出来，揣着不安和焦躁闭上眼睛。埋藏在心底的最坏打算剥落出来，慌张和压力瞬间蔓延至全身，让他的呼吸都变得分外急促，眼眶也在情绪影响下逐渐发热，他感觉到睫毛有点湿润。  
门锁响了，有人进来。  
“你很需要这个吗？”  
是胡显昭的声音。  
睁开眼一片模糊，胡建鑫眨了眨眼才看到胡显昭手里的抑制剂。  
“帮我打吧。”  
他实在没力气自己操作了，甚至连说话都有点费力。那支抑制剂的出现让他安稳了不少，药剂的冰凉感仿佛现在就流动在他的血管里，抚慰着紧绷的神经。  
可胡建鑫没等到针管刺进皮肤里的痛感，反而闻到了除开他柑橘味外的另一股强势的信息素。  
那味道说不上浓郁，只淡淡地飘在空中。薄荷清爽的味道弥漫在胡建鑫身边，不太刺鼻，像是薄荷糖一样清新，夹杂着丝丝甜味。  
“别用抑制剂了。”  
胡显昭把抑制剂放进抽屉里，背对着躺在床上的人。其实他一直都清楚胡建鑫的发情期时间，也知道这人倔得要命，每次都靠抑制剂度过。而今天年会上胡建鑫的失常他全都看在眼里，微微蹙起的眉头，有点涣散的眼神，逐渐泛红的脸颊，这绝对是发情期导致的。对比上个月，这次时间有些提前，他知道常年使用抑制剂的副作用终于显现了。  
“它在损害你的身体。”  
少年的声音传入胡建鑫浆糊一般的大脑，激起小小的涟漪。  
“说什么呢……我要用。”  
因为乏力而拖长的语调听起来软绵绵的，还有点沙哑，像喝了酒一样。  
期待中的药剂并没有进入身体，胡建鑫有点不耐烦了，眯着眼睛看向那个倚在桌边的人。  
“小昭。”  
“把药给我。”  
他的语速缓慢，低沉的声音从喉咙里挤出来，透露出明显的渴望。  
胡显昭并没有照做，他脱掉了外套，一步一步地靠近床边，薄荷味的信息素铺张开来，将虚弱的omega包裹其中。入鼻的柑橘香气浓烈而馥郁，惹得他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，沉睡的器官也被胡建鑫甜蜜的味道唤醒了。  
“你不需要抑制剂了，胡建鑫。”  
凑近omega红透的耳朵，少年放低的声音轻柔地随着呼出的热气贴着胡建鑫的皮肤进入他的大脑。温热的潮湿的感觉一寸一寸地侵入，显然胡显昭已经摸清了胡建鑫的敏感处。  
属于胡显昭的冰凉手指从衣服下摆钻进去，缓慢抚摸着滚烫的躯体。  
“你干什么……”  
陷入情热的omega根本没有还手之力，只能瞪大眼睛以示反抗。不曾想这使他那双温和无害的眼睛更加楚楚可怜，倒映着alpha略显稚嫩的脸。  
“我在帮你。”  
探索着对方身体的手并未停下，胡显昭的呼吸开始有点不稳。omega的香气引诱着他四处摩挲，感受着高热的皮肤的战栗。某种深藏在alpha基因里的征服欲显露出来，在少年的脑海里若隐若现。  
从晦暗不明到明亮清透，少年的爱意也像他的征服欲一样，一点一滴地积累，汇成一条汩汩涓流，聚成一片澄澈的湖泊。每一次藏着笑意的眼睛看向他时，每一次鼓励的话语传向他时，每一个笑容，每一个拥抱，胡建鑫如同他的小太阳，散发着温暖舒适的光芒。他记得转发里的锦鲤，记得评论里的emoji，记得他们之间的点点滴滴。开心的、失落的、激动的、伤感的，无论是什么样的回忆，胡显昭从没忘记过，回忆里的主角永远都在他身边，永远是他的后援。  
现在他的后援正挣扎在发情期的泥沼里，微眯着眼睛，张开嘴急促地呼吸着，绯红的脸颊和脖颈昭示着情热。胡建鑫比他大几岁，性成熟比他早，发情期经历得比他多，如同一颗散发着迷人香气的熟透了的果实，等待着他去采撷。他承认这个时机确实算趁虚而入，但是他也知道有些结果只有经过特殊环节才能揭开。感情也好，理智也好，此刻都需要一个冲动的释放。  
胡显昭从不是一个拖泥带水的人，他很直接地吻上了胡建鑫发烫的嘴唇。omega似乎有些惊讶，身体不自觉地瑟缩一下。那张柔软的嘴里呼出的热气十分灼人，胡显昭感觉自己的口腔里开始升温，同时充斥着柑橘的芳香，熏得他浑身都热起来。依照目前的反应，胡建鑫应该是默认了他的做法？少年alpha的热情控制不住地上升，清甜的薄荷味源源不断地涌出来，与omega温和的信息素交织在一起。  
实际上胡建鑫是被吓懵了。太久没有与alpha亲密接触带来了不小的反应，他的身体承载不了如此多的信息素，一时间进入放空状态。感官瞬间被封闭了，脑子里一片一片的白色炸成碎片，漂浮在脑海中，好像身体也轻飘飘地浮起来了。  
在被动地接吻了两分钟后，胡建鑫才反应过来。  
胡显昭在利用他的alpha身份与他接触。  
虽然这种接触缓解了他的燥热和焦虑，但是另一种想法又冒了出来。  
“胡显昭……停下。”  
少年的刘海遮住了一部分眼睛，胡建鑫看不清他的眼神。  
“为什么？”  
为什么？胡显昭停下动作，觉得这个问题有点无厘头。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢什么？和队里的alpha接吻吗？”  
说完这句话，胡建鑫意识到好像哪里不太对劲。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”  
少年的声音放低了，模模糊糊地听不太清。  
“喜欢谁？”  
胡建鑫显然没听清。  
“我。”  
胡显昭很容易地就说出来了，他本来以为自己会难以启齿。  
而胡建鑫微微睁大了眼睛，像是吃了一惊。随即他笑了，笑得露出了牙齿，笑得眼睛弯了起来，笑得出了声。  
“我还以为你不会喜欢人呢。”  
趴在他身上的少年没说话，一口咬住了他的下巴。  
痛得叫了一声，胡建鑫轻轻地叹了口气。  
算了。他想。  
他们顺理成章地继续接吻，呼出的热气扫过面庞。胡显昭显示出他alpha的个性，有些蛮横地舔咬着omega的嘴唇，但由于技术的生涩不小心把胡建鑫咬出血了。铁锈味在两人口腔里蔓延开来，给本来旖旎的气氛增加了一点刺 激。  
一通手忙脚乱之后，总算把衣服脱干净。二人第一次赤诚相见，多多少少都带着害羞。  
摸上胡建鑫的腰，胡显昭才意识到他瘦了好多，软肉都不剩多少了。对比起自己的身材更加圆润，不像他那样干巴巴的全是骨头。  
omega的发情期总是伴随着高热和潮湿，胡建鑫感觉自己的底裤已经被浸湿了，那些湿滑的体液还在不断地分泌。alpha的刺激或许是他分泌过剩的原因，年轻而富有活力的信息素仿佛渗入皮肤，和他的血液融合，即燥热又清凉，冲击着他敏感的神经。  
经历过发情期交合的胡建鑫比起第一次和omega做的胡显昭更有经验。他指引着年轻alpha的手探到那个隐秘之地，示意胡显昭打开他的身体。  
许久没有经过使用的甬道有些紧，胡显昭只伸进一根手指就被牢牢地咬住了，他不知道胡建鑫能不能承受得住更大的东西进去。  
事实说明胡显昭就是一个没有性经验的alpha。  
在几次的扩张之后，那个紧闭的通道已经能够顺利地进出三根手指了，透明的体液顺着穴口流到了床单上，还有一部分在胡显昭的手上。  
即使曾经有过和alpha结合的经历，胡建鑫也没有像现在这样紧张，他不知道是因为太久没有性生活，还是因为眼前这个少年。他能感觉到自己分外渴望着被alpha的性器填满，omega的本能驱使他尽可能地触碰到alpha的躯体。  
于是胡显昭的腰侧被一双腿夹住了，大腿内侧细嫩平滑的触感令人兴奋，他尝试着将勃起的性器送进omega的身体里。高热而紧致的感觉让胡显昭头皮发麻，他只听说过和omega结合是一件飘飘欲仙的美事，但实际给他的反馈却远远超过了想象。  
他正在操自己喜欢的人。  
爱与欲水乳交融，往往比单纯的生理发泄更加令人沉沦。每一次挺进都刷新了快感的体验，附加上几个黏黏糊糊的吻，这样的心跳加速感是他从来没有经历过的。和夺冠的激动导致的心跳加速不同，这种心悸是泡在蜂蜜罐里的，是裹着馥郁的香气的，是让人上瘾的。  
对于胡建鑫来说，性事快要成为陌生的事物了。上一次还是发生在20岁的时候，和一个机构分配的alpha度过了几天，他模糊地记得那个人是朗姆酒味的信息素，熏了几天人都有点迷迷糊糊。不过胡显昭的味道是他很喜欢的类型，清爽怡人，还有几分着可爱的甜味。如同他本人，好似一阵清新的风，带着自己的骄傲和理想，吹进他的平静无波的生命里，掀起一朵朵浪花。  
他曾经考虑过以后的生活，找一个顺眼的alpha，平凡安稳地度过一生，直到胡显昭的出现。在青训营里的生活严格而忙碌，许多和他一样的年轻孩子们为了不同的理由走上这条道路，进行着没有流血但依旧残酷的竞争。胡显昭就那样脱颖而出，他本来就是一颗闪耀的星星，其余人在他身边都显得那么灰暗。有时候他觉得胡显昭就是上天给他的一个小意外，在那么多人中唯独选择了他，让他的人生轨迹开始改变。正因为这个意外，他才能走到今天。尽管不像那些年纪轻轻就荣登巅峰的选手们，鲜花和掌声为其加冕，但他还是为如今的自己感到幸运，因为他们时隔几年终于重逢。  
在接受alpha的侵略时，胡建鑫没有足够的能力去思考性爱之外的事，他现在唯一能做的就是享受结合带来的快感。重重叠叠的刺激堆积起来，摇摇欲坠。眼前的人都因为汗水模糊了，头顶的灯光扩散成一个大的光圈，一切都慢了下来，或许是他的大脑已经跟不上身体的反应了。  
朦胧中胡建鑫能感受到在他身上的人落下的吻，带着刺痛和湿意。可能会留下暧昧的痕迹，不过他现在暂时想不到这件事。  
alpha的第一次总是控制不住天性的强势，用的都是十足的力气，好像要把omega从里到外都掠夺得干干净净，不剩一点残渣。对于发情期的胡建鑫来说，这种侵略性还挺受用的，起码能解决掉躁动不安的欲望。至于疼痛，已经被巨大的快感吞噬了。  
下半身的刺激层层积累，不断接近极限，随着胡显昭下一次顶撞冲破阀值，那根紧绷的弦猛地断裂，高潮如期而至，来势汹汹。胡建鑫闭上了眼睛，控制不住地小声呻吟，温和的嗓音此刻显得如此诱人。胡显昭察觉到他小腹的抽动，立即咬上了omega后颈发烫的腺体，将自己的信息素注入其中，完成了临时标记。  
甬道内涌出的一大股热流浇到了胡显昭的性器上，惊人的快感传来。他加快了动作，在几分钟后迎来了高潮。  
胡显昭将性器抽离，带出一些泛白的液体，暧昧又色情地从胡建鑫白皙的腿根滑落。  
“你是不是……射里面了？”  
感受到穴内的流动感，胡建鑫问。  
“嗯。”  
“好吧。”  
“我帮你清理就是了。”  
意识到犯了个小错的胡显昭亲了下胡建鑫的脸，有点不好意思。  
他不确定他们现在是什么关系，炮友？但是胡建鑫也没有明确表示什么，一切都蒙上了一层雾一样令人捉摸不透。  
“胡建鑫……”  
胡显昭憋不住气，想要问清楚。  
“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
胡建鑫没有立刻回答，他微微扬起嘴角，那双黑色的眼睛里盛满了温柔的水光，好像在回忆什么。  
等待的时候总是漫长，胡显昭有点害怕对方说出喜欢之外的词，一颗心紧张地期盼着他想要的答案。他似乎出现了幻觉，秒针滴答滴答的声音回荡在脑海里，又像定时炸弹一般宣告着失望的到来。  
胡显昭没等到喜欢两个字。  
“我从来不让alpha射在里面。”  
胡建鑫笑着说，坐起身来。  
“你觉得呢？”  
年轻的alpha等到了一个满意的回答和他的omega柑橘味的吻。

你是意外，是我生命的小意外。


End file.
